DHARMA計劃影片
DHARMA計劃為小島上的研究站或設施製造了很多不同的介紹影片，大部份影片都是由Pierre Chang以不同的別名下進行介紹。根據Access: Granted證實，每一個研究站也有它的介紹影片，但很多介紹影片也沒有出現過，以下是所有已知的介紹影片: DHARMA計劃研究站的介紹影片 } | color= } | image=ArrowFilm.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 弓箭站介紹影片 '研究站:' 弓箭站 '製作年份:' 1977年 '介紹者:' Marvin Candle '發現者:' 沒有 '其他細節:' Intended for inhabitants of the Arrow station. While the actual video was not seen, it was being filmed by Pierre Chang. He explained that the purpose of the Arrow was for the development of defenses against the Hostiles. The filming was interrupted after an incident at The Orchid. It is assumed that the recorded footage was scrapped and re-filmed. }} } | color= } | image=Scenesfromorientationfilm2.png | image_size=250px | body= ''主條目: 天鵝站介紹影片 研究站: 天鵝站 製作年份: 1980年 介紹者: Marvin Candle 發現者: Jack和Locke 其他細節: Discovered at the Swan station and later supplemented by material from the the Arrow station. }} } | color= } | image=Pearlorientation2.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 珍珠站介紹影片 研究站: 珍珠站 製作年份: 1980年 介紹者: Mark Wickmund 發現者: Eko和Locke 其他細節: Intended for inhabitants of the Pearl station. }} } | color= } | image=OrchidOrientation.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 蘭花站介紹影片 '研究站:' 蘭花站 '製作年份:' 不明 '介紹者:' Edgar Halliwax '發現者:' Ben和Locke '其他細節:' Intended for inhabitants of the Orchid station. The the video describes the proper use of the Orchid vault for spatiotemporal teleportation experiments. }} 其他DHARMA計劃的影片 } | color= } | image=BarracksVideo1.png | image_size=250px | body= ''主條目: 兵營介紹影片 設施: 兵營 製作年份: 1973年前 介紹者: Pierre Chang 發現者: Ben和Roger 其他細節: It briefs the new members of the DHARMA Initiative about the Barracks area and introduces them to the sonar fence. }} } | color= } | image=Lost-307.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 23號房間影片 研究站: 九頭蛇站 製作年份: 不明 介紹者: 沒有 發現者: Alex、Kate和Sawyer 其他細節: This brainwashing film looks similar to the Psychology orientation video. Karl was forced to watch this film in . }} } | color= } | image=Chang flame.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 火焰站電腦 研究站: 火焰站 製作年份: 不明 介紹者: Pierre Chang 發現者: Locke 其他細節: It has random access video clips of Pierre Chang. It is not known if one of these clips could have contained an orientation film. }} } | color= } | image=Orchid still.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 蘭花站介紹影片 '研究站:' 蘭花站 '製作年份:' 不明 '介紹者:' Edgar Halliwax '發現者:' ''Lost producers 其他細節: Shown at a 2007 Comic Con, these outakes feature Dr. Edgar Halliwax holding a white rabbit with the number 15 painted on it. Halliwax becomes concerned when something falls from the ceiling and an identical rabbit suddenly appears on a shelf behind him. }} } | color= } | image=Test Film.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 心理學測試影片 研究站: 沒有 製作年份: 1980年 介紹者: 沒有 發現者: 沒有 其他細節: It was revealed as part of The Lost Experience from within the Hanso Foundation website. }} } | color= } | image=Beardy.png | image_size=250px | body= 主條目: 斯里蘭卡影片 研究站: 沒有 製作年份: 1970年 介紹者: Alvar Hanso 發現者: Rachel Blake 其他細節: It is a video completed on hansoexposed.com, as part of The Lost Experience, containing an orientation film. }} There are also several unofficial fake orientation films that have been made by fans. See Hoax DHARMA videos en:DHARMA Initiative films fr:Films du Projet DHARMA he:שער:סרטי יוזמת דהארמה ru:Видеофильмы Дхармы Orientation Film